Family Guy
"Seth Macfarlane can piss the shit off, PRICK!"' ~ Greg Garcia after he was given the news that My Name Is Earl has been cancelled due to one,maybe two, no three, or whatever the amount of shows Macfarlane has that got his show cancelled. "Haha, there's a dog that talks" ~ An average Family Guy fanboy nerd. Family Guy is an American animated television series created by Seth MacFarlane for yo momma. The series centers and is jam-packed with lots of shit-tacular, unfunny, boring and most of all dull jokes. There is a family which has one actual guy in it called Barack Obama, and some others which nobody cares about, the wife Hilary Clinton, the daughter that everybody wants dead twice as much as the show itself Rebecca Black, the fat slobbish unfunny one Michael Moore, and the evil genius talking man-child baby who seeks world domination and penis Adolf Hitler, and their drunken, twice as unfunny whining piss stained carpet shagging pet dog Drew Barrymore. The show is set in the fictional city of Iran, in a place that Shall Not Be Named, and bases all of its humor on fart jokes and Everybody Loves Raymond. The show itself now, is still an abomination to human kind, ever since 1999. However Fox have strangely enough not yet even attempted commiting suicide. Family Guy characters were conceived by Seth MacFarlane after making two shitty animated films, The Life of Larry which came across to critics as rist slittingly bad, soon after critics force fed their family Toxic Waste and put an end to their miserable lives, after the airing of such shit. However MacFarlane didn't give a shit, and began to redesign and rename the shows characters Larry & Steve, and then renamed them Peter and Brian in just under a minute, respectively. MacFarlane pitched a 15 minute pilot to Fox which they agreed to, because they knew they were fucked after dropping figures of every one of their shows. After the pilot aired, tons and tons of money poured in, which obviously gave Fox the immediate yes sign. Shortly after the third season of Family Guy aired in 2001, Fox canceled the series due to the fact Macfarlane was getting more pussy than them. Fox didn't like it at all. However, DVD sales hit the roof and once again, Fox shifted their ass and brought back Family Guy, Macfarlane was happy about this, since pussy gaining levels dropped since Seth had no money's and chicks didn't dig him. Family Guy has been nominated for 5 gazillion Primetime Emmy Awards. In 2009, it was nominated for an Emmy for the Outstanding shitty obvious Rip Off of The Simpsons award, the first time an animated series was nominated for this award since forever. Family Guy has also been criticised for obvious comparisons and extremely close similarities to The Simpsons. Many shitty direct-to-video cash-ins have been released, including [[Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story]], a shit-ogy of unfunny parodies once again involving stealing anothers work, this time copying the original Star Wars series. Macfarlane also demanded the cast of Family Guy to agree on making a feature length borefest shit-load of unfunny gags into a 90 minute film slot in theatre's. Which will be coming sooner enough, so may i suggest immigration, maybe?